The present invention relates to wire terminating connectors for insulated wire contained in an outer sheath of a multi-conductor cable, utilized in the telecommunications industry and other diversified industrial applications. Such connections enable various types of cable connections, such as, cable to additional lengths of cable, cable to a panel or cable to a printed circuit board mounting. In each assembly of connector with the individual wires of the cable, a separable cover is provided for covering the junction of the wires in the connector, and also a strain relief clip is provided to anchor the cable securely to the cover.
Such a connector is known by the trademark CHAMP, the property of AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Penna. Details of the connector are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335.
Cable wires are terminated in the connector by apparatus described in either of U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,695 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,935. Subsequently, a cover and strain relief clip are added to complete the assembly. The present invention relates to apparatus for adding the cover and strain relief clip.